Blood Red Rose
by aquajogger
Summary: One Shot; Hilde on a damaged shuttle talking to herself about...well...it's odd, I'll say that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sad, isn't it?  
  
Warnings: Blood, swearing, odd pairings, highly unlikely scenarios.  
  
Authors Note: Actually, I'm a big fan of 2xh. This fic has an odd story  
  
behind it. Let's just say that my baritone is named Hilde. Never go to  
  
band when in character for..well...you'll see. ^^;  
  
My band mates think I'm insane.  
  
***  
  
Hilde POV...kinda.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit," A female voice swore in the darkened enclosed space. A pale  
  
hand, trail of dried blood running down it groped for the lights. A flicker,  
  
and the lights turned on.  
  
A lithe young woman was leaning against a door frame in an empty  
  
shuttle. She stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her,  
  
shutting out the sight of blown up and mutilated bodies.  
  
She stumbled forward, clutching her side and collapsed against a cool  
  
metal wall, gasping for breath.  
  
As her breathing became less erratic, she looked around at her  
  
surroundings.  
  
What appeared to be the control room, the pilot was slumped against the  
  
seat. Unconscious, or...  
  
She cut off that train of thought as a wave of nausea assaulted her,  
  
forcing her to her knees, angry tears filling her eyes at her weakness.  
  
She was a soldier. She had seen death before. She shouldn't be reacting  
  
like this...  
  
A sharp pain ran through her body and she bit her lip to keep from crying  
  
out, tightening her grip on her side, dimly aware of the blood seeping out  
  
from between her fingers.  
  
A slightly hysterical giggle escaped from her lips.  
  
"I've always wanted to donate blood anyway," She grimaced at the  
  
throbbing pain spreading outwards from the wound.  
  
Lifting one hand, she brushed dark bangs away from her face, licking a  
  
drop of caked blood off the side of her hand as she dropped it back down.  
  
As it fell, it brushed against the thin purple material of her space suit.  
  
She grinned. OZ had given her suit. It had given her ideals to live and  
  
fight for. She wasn't afraid to die, and she certainly wasn't afraid to die  
  
for OZ.  
  
Besides, she told herself, OZ was going to rescue her. She had faith in  
  
them. They would come. Especially since she wasn't the only survivor on  
  
board the wreak. There was one other.  
  
Grinning faintly, she remembered those last few moments before the  
  
explosion.  
  
Short as they were, they were without doubt some of the happier  
  
moments in her life.  
  
Sliding onto the floor, her hand clenched a small hard object.  
  
A present from him.  
  
Shaking arms pushed her into an upright position, her fingers unfurled,  
  
and the object became visible.  
  
Damp with blood, it was still distinguishable.  
  
A ruby red flower.  
  
A present.  
  
From him.  
  
Her blue eyes softened as they gazed upon it, her mouth silently forming  
  
his name.  
  
Her lover in a forbidden union.  
  
It was forbidden for general and soldier...  
  
She didn't care.  
  
She was young, full of hopes and dreams, innocence still untainted by  
  
war.  
  
Anything was possible.  
  
Even the impossible.  
  
After all, they were somehow both alive, weren't they?  
  
She wiped a trace of blood from the jeweled rose, doubling over as  
  
another wave of pain assaulted her body.  
  
As it lessened, she raised her head, fair skin seeming even paler from lack  
  
of blood.  
  
Her trembling hand reached up and rubbed away water from her eyes.  
  
Her voice shakily scolded, "Soldier's don't cry. I'm not afraid."  
  
She gave a soft laugh, no longer bordering on hysteria.  
  
She didn't have the strength remaining to border on hysteria.  
  
A drop of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. She licked it off,  
  
savoring the metallic taste that seemed to fill her world with it's scent.  
  
Struggling to stand, the ground seemed to spin around her, she shook  
  
her head in a feeble attempt to clear her vision.  
  
Leaning heavily on the wall, she dimly heard a sound behind her.  
  
She turned her head as the doors slid open, the smell of death wafting in.  
  
A figure stood framed in the doorway.  
  
She cracked a half smile, raising one arm into a weak salute.  
  
"Hello, Your Excellency."  
  
Her knees gave way, and the last thing she knew before darkness  
  
overwhelmed her, was a pair of arms, reaching around her, keeping her  
  
safe.  
  
***  
  
Yo. That was...weird. ^^;; Sorry about that.  
  
I'm going to go back to working on my other story now...see you later!  
  
R&R? 


End file.
